Rûl
Rûl, or full name Fenris-Rûl, is a Half-Demonic Half-Celestial entity who formerly lived in Hell, and gained access to Spherus Magna thanks to a ritual of the Necromancer. According to Scroxx, Rûl is a destroyer of worlds and after destroying Spherus Magna would only pass to the other ones. Rûl's essence is currently stored in the body of a Zeverek named Thantros. History Creation and Fall Rûl essentially began his life as a strand of sentient energy in the Celestial Plane. For a few eons, he absorbed other strands of energy and got bored, like much of the other Celestials, of that ceaseless fight for survival. He and the others made a pact : all of the Celestials would live in peace to explore their realm and learn everything there was to know about it. Another few eons passed again, before the Celestials made a discovery related to their realm : it was connected to others, different planes of existence, some even physical, something that the Celestial couldn't comprehend. The Celestial Plane saw itself being hollowed as all of its inhabitants went to explore the entirety of the dimensions the Cosmos had to offer. Unfortunately for him, Rûl decided to depart to the realm of Hell on his own. When he entered it, myriads of energetic demonic entities overcame, restrained and converted him during millenias as one of their own, making him probably the most powerful Purely Chaotic entity in existence. Rûl stopped resisting and embraced his own darkness finally, changing his formerly curious personality as a purely hateful one. Return to the Celestial Realm As the Cosmos was almost explored in its entirety, Celestials began to wonder if there was actually something in this life that could attract them forever. Upon the discovery of the Material Universe (not even containing the Great Beings yet), Celestial marveled at the discovery of a concept with no importance at their scale but with much at the physical's : Time. This Universe intrigued them, and they began to subtly influence it through an event called the "Great Chess Game" in the Celestial Plane. Rûl answered the call of the Game along with his former brothers, who quickly alienated him because of Hell's influence on his energy and his will for destruction. Humiliated and angry, Rûl devised a plan to have revenge for being treated like a simple outcast ; he would destroy this Universe that they loved so much, lifeless planet by lifeless planet if needed, and he did for more than billions of years before finally setting his attention on his first contact with an inhabited world, Spherus Magna, at the moment separated in three parts. He saw the immense potential of living souls as catalyst for his power, and devised a plan to escape the Celestial Plane and not only end the Material Universe, but this Cosmos he hated so much. Ziu, the Necromancer and Apparition on the Physical World Through his powers to influence the physical world, thanks to the Chess Game, Rûl was able to contact the Last Known Corrector, Ziu. Rûl saw in the darkness of Ziu's soul that everything he wanted was for his charge to end so he could finally die. Rûl proposed him to destroy the world, ending his charge, and in exchange, Ziu would train an Anomaly to bring him entirely into the physical realm, where his sheer presence might tear this world asunder, and later on, the Universe. Ziu searched for long a fully-fledged Anomaly, and still bound by the Great Beings' Imperative Order, killed the one that didn't fit his needs. Finally, after more than two thousand years of search, he found one that was not only able to change his own destiny, but others as well, on an Unnamed Island, a regular Ta-Matoran, whom he cut out from his friends by giving him madness ; unbeknownst to Ziu, however, before his capture, the Ta-Matoran was able to "give" a part of his Anomaly to the other survivors of his "operation". Apparently, just being in the presence of the Anomaly made Ziu suffer greatly, eventually leading to his breaking in seven pieces, all autonomous reflections of his darker aspects. Ziu, and later on his Aspects, brought the crazed Matoran to an hideout in the Southern Hemisphere, where they began teaching him the basis of Necromancy and Demonology. During a ritual unifying the two schools of occult magics, Rûl finally spoke directly to the Matoran, who would call himself the Necromancer from that point forward. While the Necromancer rapidly learned all he could of the powers of magics, conditions for the ritual to bring Rûl to the Physical Plane were only attained in 1476 A.G.S.F. (After the Great Spirit Fall), on the top of Magnus Point. The Necromancer wanted to sacrifice the entire town of Backwater Impact, and then hold the gate opened long enough for his master to come to this side, but was interrupted by two Matoran Anomalies. Fortunately for Rûl, when everything seemed lost, the Matoran sent the Necromancer, an Anomaly, to his side of the Cosmos. Using his soul energy as a minor catalyst, Rûl was able to send a minuscule fraction of him (containing the powers of all the souls of Backwater Impact) through the closing gate, ensuring the continuity of at least a part of his plan : the destruction of this world. Hunter and hunted This fraction of Rûl quickly fled the scene, even if both of the Matoran hunting him down had fallen prey to fatigue and began licking their wounds, and began seeking out Ziu's Aspects. They all found each others on the outskirt of Backwater Impact, where Rûl ordered the Aspects to find him an host being, being weak and fragile in his current form. They found such a being in Thantros, a Zeverek Bounty Hunter established in the Uncharted Lands who turned out to be an Anomaly. Rûl possessed him swiftly after he was found out, and then began to devour the souls of everyone he found in his path, enhancing his powers even further. He was then informed by Ziu's Aspects that the Matoran who interrupted his ritual on Magnus' summit were back on his track, and ready to hunt and kill him. Intrigued, Rûl began fleeing westward, setting traps and troups along the way, curious about how much they would endure to end him. According to his many servants, he has since then retreated to a hidden fortress known only as "Tartarus". Physical attributes As a Celestial and as a shade, Rûl doesn't have any physical attributes except for an appearance ; in this baseless form, he appears as a black cloud, with what seems to be embers swirling inside. As he possessed Thantros, however, Rûl reconstructed his body to suit his needs ; the armor became black and red in color schemes, and built up spikes on his tail and the rest of his armor. Otherwise, the physical form retain all of its previous Zeverek attributes : mobility, strength and augmented reflexes. Psychological attributes Rûl can only be described as being a sadistic, destructive and sociopathic individual plagued with a false Messiah Complex. To many, he's utter evil, and he doesn't feel the need to justify his actions. Rûl can also prove to be a highly intelligent and logical person, and capable of quick-thinking and adaptation. Rûl never outgrew his hatred of Celestial Beings in general. More importantly, his wrath is now focused at everything they hold dear, or at least are interested in, which means the Material Universe. Rûl thinks he has the right to do as he pleases with the Creation, thinking if it belongs to no one (that revealed itself), he can destroy it as much as he wants. Tools and equipement Rûl wield Painbringers, two power claws that were corrupted by his powers to bring maximum pain in the wound they inflict (as their name implies) and can be used to invoke Shadow or Chaos Powers. Rûl also possess back-mounted blades if he was ever to encounter surprises. Rûl is possessing a Zeverek, and as such, cannot wear Kanohi mask. However, his other abilities compensate for this little flaw. Trivia *Rûl was at first designed to be Toa Yiolu in a Titan form, but ChaoSpaceMar quickly repelled the idea, but not the MOC itself. ChaoSpaceMar then thought about a corrupted Toa. It was a good idea, but ChaoSpaceMar didn't think it would be original. He then looked on the wiki for inspiration, took a random page, and landed on Skorr's page. Inspired, ChaoSpaceMar decided that his MOC would be a Possessed Zeverek. *Rûl's name came from an idea that ChaoSpaceMar had after checking the wolves page on wikipedia, and wanted at first to name him Rûl-Fenris ''or ''Fenris-Rûl ''(literally a wordplay over "The Wolf Rules"), but then changed to a more diminutive form **However, ''Fenris is still part of his full name. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fenrir Fenrir] or Fenris is a figure of Norse mythology. It is a giant wolf, son of Loki, that is prophesized to kill Odin, the patron of the Nordic Pantheon, during Ragnarök, the Twilight of the Gods. ***This is yet another link to the destructive nature of Rûl, being the entity that will bring down "the old order". *One of Rûl title is in latin : Tyrannus Dominus, or in english : the Tyrant Lord. *Even being a Titan, Rûl is not large enough to compete with Scroxx for the tallest of ChaoSpaceMar's MOCs. *Though Rûl is a Celestial at core, his demonic corruption clouds his judgment and gave him a will to destroy everything. **Rûl thinks the Cosmos will only be pure when total silence (Armageddon) is achieved. As such, Rûl is both an agent of Chaos AND of Perfect Order ***In that light, he is fairly similar with the Xel'Naga Amon from the StarCraft Franchise ***This explain why Scroxx, who calls himself an agent of "Good" Chaos, seeks his end, as the Perfect Order he seeks is eternal stagnation. **He also thinks darkness will fall along with silence, explaining his control over Shadows. *Rûl's theme song is The Vengeful One, by Disturbed. **From Rûl's point of view, the most of his existence could be resumed as a living, childish vendetta against his former Celestial Brothers, who all pitted against him, and the need to destroy this Cosmos and all its inhabitants he thinks are "flawed" and need "to be broken down". **Furthermore, it could add a false sense of nobility to all he's doing, giving redemption to Creation as it burns around him. Gallery IMG 0648.jpg|Rûl's physical form, possessing the Zeverek Thantros RûlCorrupt1.jpg|Detailled view of Rûl host body's bladed armor and Painbringers Zeverek1.JPG|Another image of Rûl